Árbol de cerezos
by cHiBiLeBaSi
Summary: La vida de dos personas puede estar ligada por algo tan insignificante como lo es un fragmento o un lugar. ¿Estarán destinados a ser felices?
1. chapter 1

Capitulo 01

Tenía tiempo sentado entre las ramas de este árbol descansando, este es un sitio muy bueno y tranquilo para despejar la mente.

Pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la presencia de dos jóvenes que conocía muy bien.

Una de ellas me llamaba mas la atención que la otra, pues desde el primer momento en que la vi quede sorprendido tanto por su forma de ser como por las prendas tan indecentes que usaba y que no dejaban nada a la imaginacion invitando a ser provada como di de un trozo de carne se tratara.

Sus platicas aburridas me desesperaban aburriendome y queriendo marcharme, sin embargo sigo aquí en este árbol disfrutando del poder verla bañarse en esos manantiales, charlando en voz baja con su otra compañera de temas que no comprendia nada.

Ella sabe que la veo por qué detectó mi fragmento y aun así no dio aviso o alerta de mi presencia.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas eran una invitación a la tentación y de no estar la otra peli negra ya hubiese aceptado gustosamente.

Pero por el momento solo soy un espectador de tan buen panorama.

¿Pero qué espera ella de mi?

¿ Por que no puedo matarla?

Y por que no me muestra temor...

Hola como estan? Estoy de regreso con otra historia y si, se que tengo una inconclusa pero espero, en verdad espero continuarla.

Pero bueno no termino una y ya estoy empezando otra jejeje.

Espero y les guste y como diempre digo: esta historia es de mi autoria pero los personajes le pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko T.

By: chibilebasi


	2. Capitulo 2

Arbol de cerezos..

Capítulo 2

Haber encontrado estos manantiales me ha salvado de estar ya casi 4 días sin bañar, mi cuerpo y mi alma dan gracias por tan gran bendición.

Después de tan larga batalla y estar al borde de la muerte a causa de uno de los 7 guerreros (Mukotsu) pero ahora todo esta bien.

Después de caminar por un rato, encontramos un lugar para poder descansar este estaba cerca de unas termales así que Sango y yo nos dispusimos a ir, no sin antes amenazar de muerte al monje y decirles a Shippo y Kirara que cuidaran que esos dos nos espiaran.

Al llegar a las termales y disfrutar del paisaje del lugar, una buena charla con mi amiga y del baño tan relajante no me Di cuenta de la presencia de un fragmento de la perla, pero lo que mas me sorpre dio fue el esconde que no estuviese dispuesto a hacernos nada (bueno salvo espiarnos).

Sabe que yo poseo alguno de los fragmentos de la perla pero no hacia nada , solo mirar a cada rato.

Al tratar de encontrar maldad en él esta simplemente no estaba y eso explicaría el por que sango no reaccionará a su instinto de cazadora y que estuviese tranquila.

Yo sabia que el se encuentra a unos 100 metros de distancia de donde estamos nosotras y el miedo y pudor de un inicio desapareciera pero un fuego dentro de mí esta surgiendo, no entiendo por que no grito o pido ayuda por tan descarada intromisión pero parte de mí disfruta el saber que puedo ser del agrado de un hombre ¡y que hombre!...

Hola hola aquí deja do el segundo capitulo de esta magnifica historia, esperando que sea de su completo agrado y como siempre empiezo.

Esta historia es de mi propia autoría pero los personajes pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko T.

Sin mas que decir gracias por leer esta historia y espero subir el sig cap muy pronto bye.


	3. Capitulo 03

Arbol de cerezos

Capitulo 3

Estaba sentado frente al fuego viendo a mis hermanos comer, ver la ausencia de varios de ellos me hizo recordar que el grupo de esa chiquilla son la causa de todo lo que nos ha pasado...

¡No!, eso no es verdad, el causante de todo esto es Naraku y la sola mención de ese nombre hace que mi sangre se caliente y quiera darle fin a su asquerosa existencia. Desearía obtener otra vez mi libertad y la de mis hermanos pero ahora solo somos unas simples marionetas en una lucha en la que no tenemos nada que ver.

Maldito sea el momento en el que nos topamos con ese híbrido.

Me encantaban los momentos cuando hacíamos y tomábamos lo que deseábamos.

Eramos los mercenarios mas temidos en el pasado y ahora solo somos títeres controlados por una joya que nos mantiene vivos ¿Vivos pero por cuanto tiempo?¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

Solo se que en estos momentos deseo corromper a esa joven de extrañas vestimentas que acompaña a ese estúpido de I N U Y A S H A ! ! !.

Todos ven como me levanto y empiezo a caminar rumbo a ese lugar donde me tope con ella unos días antes.

Una sonrisa que hace tiempo no tenia se plasma en mi rostro, de solo imaginar a esa chiquilla entre mis brazos corrompiendola y haciendo la mía, ese si seria una digna venganza contra ese arremedo de hombre ( Inuyasha)...

By: Chibilebasi

Hola hola perdonpor la tardanza pero ya les traje otro capitulo esperando que les siga gustando jejeje.

Y como siempre esta historia es de mi propia autoría pero los personajes son obra y pertenencia se Rumiko T.


	4. Cap 04

Árbol de Cerezos

Cap 04

Cómo siempre Inuyasha salió tras Kikyo sin importar lo que pueda llegar a pasarnos.

Ya debería estar resignada, por mi propia salud mental y la de mis amigos.

Mi corazón sabe que es mejor dejarlos en paz, que ellos se amaran toda la vida, que tienen un pasado , un presente y tendrán un futuro juntos.

Se que ellos dos mas que nadie deberían ser felices, pero tengo que admitir que me gustaría mandarlos al suelo con unos cuantos (cientos si no es que con unos miles) de abajo para calmar mi alma, pero no estaría bien, pero como me gustaría hacer algo así.

Me siento incómoda al ver las miradas que me dan mis amigos, así que optó por levantarme de mi lugar y salir a dar una vuelta diciéndoles que no se preocupa tan por mi y que estaria de regreso en un rato, rechazando la compañía de Shippo, Kirara y la de Sango. Lo que quería mas que nada en estos momentos era estar sola y no quería molestar a los demás con mi apatía momentánea.

Estaban preocupados pero les dije y que llevaría mi arco y flechas por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar, además si algo malo llegara a pasar saldría corriendo y regresaría hasta el campamento.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo sin darme cuenta de en que momento mis pasos me llevaron hasta ese árbol donde se encontraba aquel mercenario altanero y pervertido el otro día. El recordar su mirada azul profundo, provoco que algo dentro de mi se encendiera y mi tristeza se disipara de momento inconscientemente su nombre salió de mis labios.

-¿Tanto me deseas?- Escucho esa voz que me sorprende y volteando para ambos lados empiezo a buscarlo, pero al no encontrarlo doy por Echenique estaba empezando a volverme loca al delirar su voz.

-Aquí arriba- Mi sorpresa fue mayor al dirigir mi mirada hacia la copa del árbol y encontrarme con una sonrisa altanera y unos ojos azules capaces de penetrar en mi alma, o eso fue lo que me parevio.

El verlo arriba hizo que lograra olvidar por completo a la pareja de enamorados que estaban pérdidos en alguna parte del bosque.

By: Chibilebasi

Bueno antes que nada esta historia es de mi propia imaginación jejeje pero los personajes le pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko T.

Y en según yo espero y les siga gustando esta historia que esta echa de una mente pervertida jejeje y agradecer esta oportunidad que le están dando al leerla y espero que sea de su agrado... O por cierto también decirles que mi historia se encuentra tanto en wattpad y en el face.

Nos leeremos después bye bye.


	5. Capítulo 05

No creí encontrarme con ella otra vez, de echo mi salida del campamento era solo para despejar mi mente. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande al verla llegar al árbol donde yo me encontraba, pero se veía distraída o enojada, tanto que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

¿En que estará pensando? Me pregunte internamente pero mi respuesta llego rápidamente al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios y un ligero sonrojo se marco en sus mejillas dejandome algo sorprendido.

-¿Tanto me deseas?-

Ella dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al escucharme e instintivamente giro para ambos lados tratando de localizarme, pero al no hacerlo se calmo otra vez.

¿Ella realmente es una sacerdotisa? ¿No se supone que son capaces de sentir las presencias de los demas? Me preguntaba ya que esta joven se veía como cualquier otra cosa menos como una sacerdotisa.

-Aquí arriba-

Entonces ella giro hacia arriba y nuestras miradas se cruzan y los pensamientos sobre corromper a esa joven regresaron a mi mente y una sonrisa aparecio en mis labios.

Mi sonrisa surge el efecto que yo deseaba por que su rostro se torna rojo, eso me encanta y simplemente doy un brinco quedando a un lado suyo.

Creo que hasta ese momento se percató de mi presencia dando unos pasos hacia atrás quedando recargada en el árbol.

Su respiración se detuvo al acercarme a ella y al tratar de intimidarla me perdí en su mirada y ella trataba de encontrar algo en ese extraño contacto entre nosotros, como si tratara de descubrir algo.

-¿Que haces aquí? -

Logro escucharla decir y de no ser por la cercanía entre ambos no la hubiera podido escuchar.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti ¿No crees?-

Le pregunte cerca de su oído estremeciendola con mi respiración serca de su cuello y ver esa reacción me agradaba mas de lo que pensaba y saber que soy yo la causa de esas reacciones aun mas.

-Y...Yo...-

-¿Tu?- Descubrí que intimidarla podría ser más adictivo que asesinar a las personas o pelear con ese hibrido idiota el solo pensar en esa escoria provoco un enojo en mí, que asusto algo a la joven frente de mi.

-¿Donde esta ese hanyou que siempre está a tu lado?- Pregunté con algo de rencor aun presente en mi mirada y mi voz.

Creo que di en el clavo ya que su expresión cambió radicalmente de intimidada a triste y algo dentro de mi no soporto que ya no fuese yo quien ocupará esos pensamientos e instintivamente la agarre de los hombros la pegue con fuerza en el árbol y la bese de una forma posesiva, haciéndola entender que yo estaba delante de ella y que no tenia permitido pensar en alguien mas que no fuese yo.

Ella ponía toda la resistencia de la que era capaz, pero mi fuerza es mucho mas grande por lo tanto no podía hacer nada más que desistir y al ver que ella ya correspondía a mis besos estos dejaron de ser rudos y posesivos para volverse mas apasionados.

Despues de terminar el beso a causa de la falta de aire, la solté y dando la vuelta empecé a caminar y coleando de lado vi una cara sonrojadas y de sorpresa que me fascinó.

-Nos vemos mañana aquí-

Le termine por decir girando y empezando a caminar otra vez tome rumbo donde estaban mis hermanos no sin antes saborear el beso que le Di a esa chiquilla empezando así mi venganza contra ese hibrido, al querer corromper a tan intrigante joven.

By: Chibilebasi

Está historia me pertenece pero los personajes son obra de Rumiko Todos.

Ok, antes que nada una enorme disculpa por el mega atraso en subir este new cap, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por esperar pacientemente a esta "escritora" irresponsable, nos leeremos despues bye!.


	6. capítulo 06

Cap. 06

–¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? Y ¿porque Bankotsu me beso? y aún más sorprendente, ¿Por qué quiere que nos veamos el día de mañana? ¿No se supone que somos enemigos?–

Esas y muchas otras preguntas pasaban en estos momentos por mi mente y yo no tenía ni idea de las respuestas.

Se supone que somos enemigos... ¿O no? ¿Por qué simplemente no estábamos en medio de una pelea? ... Aunque bueno nuestras lenguas estaban peleando...

-¡En qué demonios piensas Kag!–

Me sorprendió lo que pensé regañandome mentalmente y de paso darme un golpe mental, decidí emprender mi regreso al campamento y dejar de lado todo lo que acaba de pasar con ese altanero.

Al llegar con mis amigos la primera en hablar fue Sango pero no entendí lo que dijo y lo único que hice fue sentarme cerca de la fogata, admirando como el fuego tenía un color azul cerca de donde empezaba la combustión con la madera y ese azul hizo que mis pensamientos regresaran hasta ese mercenario arrogante y creído de ojos color azules.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kag?-

-¿Kag?-

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí... Perdon... ¿Que pasa?-

Fue cuando reaccione a lo que pasaba y respondí automáticamente a la pregunta que me realizaron.

– yo me encuentro... Bien...-

-Amiga no tienes que mentir, si lo de Inuyasha te afecta, puedes regresar a tu casa…-

-¡Noooo!-

Todos se sorprendieron por la forma en la que hable, incluso yo.

-Perdón, es solo que no puedo regresar, no ahora que Naraku está más cerca de lo que nunca había estado y podemos aprovechar para darle fin a su existencia-

Dije rápidamente, pero algo dentro de mi decía que esa no era realmente la razón del no querer regresar a mi época.

-¿Pero?... ¿Que pasa con Inuyasha?-

Me dijo con algo de cuidado y duda Sango.

\- No pensare en... en eso,por el momento-

-pero kag…-

-Entendemos señorita Kagome, todo a su tiempo-

hablo el monje Miroku y Sango lo fulmino con la mirada al no poder seguir hablando. Dandogracias a la interrupción del monje Miroku empezamos a acomodar las cosas para dormir. Ya mañana seria otro día.

-Mañana-

Dije en voz baja recordando las palabras de Bankotsu.

-Oye hermano Bankotsu, ¿Que tienes?-

Escuche preguntar a yakotsu con esa voz chillona que tiene.

-No tengo nada, que he de tener-

Dije desviando la mirada para otro lado.

-Es que, desde hace unos días estas actuando extraño-

-¡Te digo que no tengo nada!-

No me gusta hablarle así al que se podría decir que es mi único amigo y hermano. Pero es que ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Me gustaría pensar que tengo todo calculado pero no es así. Esa chiquilla acaparaba cada uno de mis pensamientos.

-Si eso es no tener nada, mejor deberías de dormir, porque no te soportas ni tú mismo-

Termino por decir dando la vuelta caminando hasta el otro extremo para dormir dentro de una de las cabañas de un pueblo que fue devorado por los demonios de bajo rango y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Pero tenía razón mañana sería otro día y todo apuntaba a que sería uno muy interesante.

By: Chibilebasi.

Esta historia me pertenece pero los personajes son obra y creación de Rumiko T.

Hola, hola perdón por la hora en que publico este nuevo capitulo, es solo que el tenido unos malos momentos y por eso dejé abandonada esta historia pero prometo seguir con ella.

pero bueno espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo y nos estaremos escribiendo pronto bye.


End file.
